Fallen Aries
by kudakoneko
Summary: It's been a month since that mystery with Zeus and Hikari. But ever since Lili got shot, she hasn't been doing well. What will this young heroine's fate be? R&R and find out. DISCONTINUED UNTIL I CAN WRITE BETTER


Disclaimer: I don't own Zodiac P.I., but I love to read it nyu!

Mewy: Hi hi hiya nyu! It's me, Mewy! I love Zodiac P.I soooo much! I'd wish they'd come out with an anime of it nyu! Oh well, but I've been making up fanfics in my head so here's one of them nyu! It starts after the part in the fourth volume when H+L kiss at the end. Welp, here it goes nyu!

_Fallen Aries_

_Chapter one_

_Feeling Hurt_

Lili, Hiromi, Sirius, Zeus, and Hikari were all in the reading room. "I'm sorry I ever tried to kill you. Can you possibly ever forgive me?" Zeus asked. " Yeah, it's all good. I'm just glad Hikari got her wish." Lili replied. "Well, I'm afraid we all must be going now. See you two around sometime." Lili's mom said. They made their way out of the mansion. Lili was being carried by Hiromi, since she was hurt and he insisted it. "Oh man. What a day. Wouldn't you agree...um...what was your name again?" Lili's mom asked.

"Oh. My name's Hiromi Oikawa." Hiromi replied to her.

"By the way. I still don't know your real name, even though you're Lili's mom."

"Oops. Sorry. I'm Kaoruku Hoshizawa (a/n: That IS her real name)." Lili's mom said.

'Hmm. So he's the boy my little Lili is in love with.' she thought to herself, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, why don't you stay over our house for a while?" Kaoruku asked with a devilish grin.

"Oh, I don't want to impose." Hiromi said while sweat-dropping.

"Nonsense. I'm sure Lili would LOVE your company." Kaoruku said, streching the word 'love' as long as she could, making him blush a little.

"Sigh. Okay. But where would I sleep?" he said out of couriosity. "Why, in Lili's room of course!" she said, making him turn into a human tomato.

"W-wha-wha-" Hiromi started to say but was cut off. "Okay then. That settles it. You'll stay in Lili's room." Kaoruku said cheerfully. "But-" he started. "No 'buts'. It's to late to be walking home by yourself." (a/n: It's about a quarter til midnight.) Kaoruku said. "Fine." Hiromi said.

Hoshizawa Residence

"Okay Oikawa. I've set up the futan in Lili's room, so you can go on in." Kaoruku said while headed for bed. Hiromi went to Lili's room, she was already on her bed sleeping. She heard him come in and slowly opened one eye. "Hi...romi? Wheare...am I?" she slightly moaned. He walked over to her and patted her head. "Shhh. We're at your house." he said sitting next to her. "Oh...are you okay? Your arm, I mean." she said softly while resting her head in his lap. "Yeah. Your mom bandeged it up for me." he replied. "Okay. I'm..so glad you're fine. Can't say I'm feelin' any better though." she said smiling sadly.

"Can I do anything to help?" Hiromi asked with a deeply concerened look on his face. Lili meant the world to him. He never wanted to lose her, ever. "Uh...can you...bandage my scar up for me?" Lili asked him. She didn't look to well; her coplextion had paled a bit, she felt really cold, and she was starting to lose her voice. "S-sure. Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"No thank you." Lili breathed out heavily.

"Okay. I just need to get the first-aid kit." Hiromi said, while hurrying off to get the first-aid kit.

He sarted to wonder if Lili was going to be alright. He also wondered how he was going to bandage up her scar. (a/n: If you've read volume 4, you know where her scar is.)

It took him a while, but he found it and brought it back to Lili's room. He got out the bandages and was still wondering how he was gonna bandage her scar. "Um, Lili? Could you um...t-t-take off your sh-shirt, so I can um... b-bandage up the scar?" he said blushing like crazy with his eyes closed. No answer. He opened one eye, Lili was asleep. Hiromi was really red now, realising he had to take it off himself.(a/n: She has on that Spica outfit.)

I'm not gonna type this part!

Morning

Kaoruku was the first to get up. She spent at least one hour on making Lili and Hiromi breakfest. She planned on making it so they'd have some _alone time_ that morning. When Hiromi woke up, he noticed to food left for them, and he knew because there was a letter telling him. He brought it back to Lili's room and they ate together. After that, Lili went back to sleep, but she seemed paler than before. Hiromi decided that she couldn't stay home alone, so he styed with her for the rest of the day.

End of that chapter. Okay, what'dya think? Was it good? I hope so because that's not all the chapters in this story. Please R&R.


End file.
